Vanilla Twilight
by Lunetaylina
Summary: One is in Kage, the other in Byukagan but both are across the country from each other. Through sleepless nights and heavy thoughts one had came to a big decision. SEQUEL TO 一日一日 HaruHaru.


Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO or VANILLA TWILIGHT, I do not even own the original idea for this fic. All of which either belong to Kishimoto, Owl City (AKA Adam Young) or **K.K. Slider999999999**. Enjoy it anyways.

* * *

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
__And I lie awake and miss you  
__Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
__'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
__But I'll miss your arms around me  
__I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
__'Cause I wish you were here_

_Dear Hinata,_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS… about 7 days early._

_It's been like forever since I last seen you. It's kind of amazing that I've lasted this long. I miss you._

_Kage has been cool so far. I was fortunate to be sharing a dorm with Gaara. Yeah, well, you remember when Temari told us about him suffering from insomnia? It seems like he's been getting help on that. He sleeps, yeah, but only for like a couple of hours then he's right awake again. Although, it's like he's getting better, closer to the standard 7-8 hours._

_As for me. It's like I've been catching his insomnia. There's night where I sleep and then I don't._

_So, tell me, how are you? Anything I should be aware of? Feeling better? Not getting sick, anything?_

_Oh! Guess what I found out!_

_Jiriaya, Tsunade and the creepy mad scientist had attended here. So did my dad. Crazy huh?_

_Enough about me, how is it going down at Byukagan? Anybody giving you a hard time? Neji being mean again?_

_I wish you could come out and visit, or I come out and visit you. Whichever is fine with me, I'll be over to see ya for your birthday._

_Love, Naruto._

He folded the letter and placed it into an envelope. Sighing he picked up a couple of pictures that he been taken/copied. There was one of him and Gaara. Naruto almost making Gaara fall when he had jumped him and Gaara looking extremely pissed at him for it. Then there was one of his dad and his group of friends that included, some guy that no one remembered and then Hinata father even. Finally there was one with just Gaara actually sleeping. Or so the Uzumaki had thought because once he had put the camera back Gaara had decided to throw him across the room for the picture.

Putting the pictures in with the letter he sealed it and made his way out side.

_**~:~ Vanilla ~:~ Twilight ~:~**_

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
__But it's not the same without you  
__Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
__The silence isn't so bad  
__'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
__'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
__Are right where yours fit perfectly_

The Blonde male stood out side watching the distance mountains, that could barely be made out through the clouds and snow fall. Christmas had past 2 days ago, no matter how much fun the in campus party was it wasn't the same without Hinata's pure holiday spirit. But now it was December 27th and could not feel worst.

Exhaling he looked back down at the letter his girlfriend had sent to him.

_Naruto,_

_It's fine. I don't really mind. I understand how the stress of college can be, especially if you're attending Kage. We were worried how you would do when you first were accepte… But I'm glad that you're passing even if you're grades are a little lower then Gaara. Besides it's not like my birthday is a big deal. I'll have plenty more, plenty, plenty more._

_I'm happy to here about Gaara's excelling in his sleep. Temari had seen the picture of him and she had to show it to Kankuro. I think she had made copies to show Shikamaru and Baki too. Although, I'm a little worried about you're sleeping habits. You know you need to sleep, it might help you in your school work._

_I was surprised when I saw the picture of my father and yours. It was both surprising and kind of disturbing, no offence, but yeah. I showed my father and he actually smiled. It was the first time in a long time I had seen him smile. It was also nice to know my father actually had a life in the prime of his years._

_As for my sleeping arrangements. Neji and I had been given our own rooms near my father's private office, and/or the dean's room, however you wish to put it. But Temari refused to be stuck with some one other then so both me and her convinced my father about us sharing a room. He finally agreed when Temari had mentioned my medical record and if something as suddenly went wrong in the middle of night and she would be able to take care of me. Yeah, then Kankuro was complaining that he wouldn't let his sister out of his sight and now he and Neji are bunking together. They don't get along to well but they're not as bad as you and Sasuke._

_School had been going smooth. I got my semester report card with an 103%. I'm kind of jealous of you because of all the snow you're receiving down there and there is none here. Nobody's giving me a hard time, at least not directly. There are some people that hate Neji and me, and in result hating Kankuro and Temari, because we're related to my father and most of the students and including some of the teachers. For the most part they've been too scared to confront me because of Neji and Temari._

_I'm fine every things is fine. Tsunade made it her duty to be my personal doctor. She'll call every other day and personally check up on my once a months, or she'd send Shizune. Once again, I'm fine. I've only came down with a cold earlier this month although it wasn't as bad has previous years._

_I hope you come to visit when you have the chance and bring Gaara with you. Temari's been wondering how he's been doing. I miss you too._

_By the way, there's some pictures for you too._

_With all my love,_

_Hinata_

He was unable to join her and her family, although most were still cold toward him for her near death back in high school, for her birthday. Being 21 years old was a big deal, no matter how many times she had said it wasn't a big deal it was.

But It was nice to know she was doing fine. Folding the letter back into the envelope and took out the pictures.

Her and Neji standing in front of the school. Kankuro and Neji arguing then another one where Kankuro had finally decided to tackle the Hyuga. Then their was one with a small thin waterfall in the background that created a kind of larger then usually pond with Hinata smiling toward the camera.

Exhaling once again he started to make his way to his dorm.

_**~:~ Vanilla ~:~ Twilight ~:~**_

_I'll find repose in new ways  
__Though I haven't slept in two days  
__'Cause cold nostalgia  
__Chills me to the bone  
_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight  
__I'll sit on the front porch all night  
__Waist-deep in thought because  
__When I think of you I don't feel so alone  
__I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink  
__I'll think of you tonight  
__I'll think of you tonight_

The blonde male throw the letter onto his desk and sat down. Sighing he started to clean up his work space and pull out a pen and clean paper. But then when Gaara walked in Naruto pulled the pictures on his brother and showed them to him. Once everything was settled and Gaara had went down for a 2 minutes nap, his naps never seemed to be anything more or anything less the 120 seconds.

_Hinata,_

_I'm glad you're having fun out there. I'm still a little worried about you and I won't stop. I'm also still very sorry about missing you're birthday. You are now 21 and it IS/WAS a big deal to me. I should have been there._

_And I'm glad Tsunade is now looking after you. I'd be worried if wasn't. I'm happy just knowing you're being taken care of._

_Have bad news, my sleepless nights have been getting worst. At first it just started by me getting less sleep then usually, which would be sleep for a normal person instead on my 10 hours, but I have not slept in days. Mostly because of my assignments and I've been more like Shino. You know how he's always serious and cool and creepy. I think that the stress is finally getting to me. I know you probably say something like 'Get out there. Do something. Go out to eat, watch a movie but just drop the homework for a day. Sure, It's good to stay caught up but that isn't an excuse to let it take over your life'._

_Still-_

Naruto put the pen down and rested his forehead in his hand. When he glanced up he saw the little box he had purchased last months. Yet another reason he regretted not visiting on Christmas or her birthday. He looked behind him to see Gaara had already awaken from the shortest nap in history. Standing up he grabbed his jacket before heading back outside.

See this was the problem. Naruto slept a wink in the last 24 hours, he was barely getting a B- in most of his classes, he was missing his girlfriend. He was dying to here her voice and breaking his phone in high school was stupid move.

Suddenly, he was back inside his dorm room and begging Gaara if he could barrow his phone. Once done with it, Naruto rushed to his desk and jotted something down, placed it into an envelope wrote the address and mailed it. Now it was only the matter of being on time.

_**~:~ Vanilla ~:~ Twilight ~:~**_

_When violet eyes get brighter  
__And heavy wings grow lighter  
__I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
__And I'll forget the world that I knew  
__But I swear I won't forget you  
__Oh, if my voice could reach  
__Back through the past  
__I'd whisper in your ear  
__Oh darling, I wish you were here_

"Hey, Hinata, mail's here. Looks like you got one from Naruto." Temari said tossing the letter.

Hinata looked from her work and held the envelope, "I didn't expect it to come so soon."

She opened it and pulled the single sheet of paper out, sitting up straight she reread and reread the only line.

_Hinata Hyuga,_

_Will you marry me?_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Her eyes grew wider when she realized that the words wouldn't fly off the page but when she realized that it was as if her heart was going to beat its way right out of her chest. She started to cry and at the same time smile.

Standing she started to rush out of the room to share the news with Temari, only as soon as she did step out of her room she did run into a blonde but not the one she was looking for a second ago.

The paper fell to the ground when she saw all of them. Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sai, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all there. They were all smiling and some were crying by the time Hinata was in Naruto's arm.

"So I take that as a yes?" he asked over her sniffles.

Nodded into his neck she felt something go onto her finger.

* * *

Author Notes:

1) Sequel to HaruHaru by request. I know it isn't really good but it was my first one-shot. Like first ever one-shot. I have never really written an one-shot before. So pointers on the one-shotting would be helpful.

2) This was a request for** K.K. Slider999999999** as said in the Disclaimer. I hope you're happy with it because I know for one thing that I'm not. Personally, I really think that the ending sucked.

3) Anybody else excited for school to start? I'm so pumped. I can't wait to see HIV and AIDS (two of my guy friends from science) again.


End file.
